


bully

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, techno saves the day, work smart not hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Tommy's new at the school and gets to meet the generic we're-so-cool-and-only-pick-on-younger-boys bullies.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: For The Good Children Of God [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	bully

Tommy paused the video and looked up from his phone as a shadow fell over him. He was slumped against a wall in a quiet corner of the school yard where no supervisory teacher would bother him. Also there were no students here, so he could get some time to calm down. His first day at high school was a bit overwhelming with a little too much social interaction, even though Tommy generally liked meeting new people.

However, he had a feeling he really didn't want to get to know the three guys now standing in front him. All three of them were clearly older, maybe juniors or even seniors, and something in their mimic or stance almost screamed bully. Uncomfortably, Tommy got up, just to discover that he was also shorter than the others. 

"Hey there!", he exclaimed in forced cheerfulness, maybe he was overreacting and those there just some normal, friendly dudes. 

The guy in front, probably the leader, grinned down at him. 

"Hey, _kid_."

Tommy bit his lip uncomfortably and backed up against the wall, wishing he could go right through it. The way this guy had said "kid", with so much arrogance and hubris that it sounded like an insult, didn't bode well for Tommy. 

"Watcha doing there, kid?", asked one of Leader Guy's sidekicks. 

"Uh, uhm... just watching some videos?", Tommy explained, not quick enough to find a decent lie. Besides, he was pretty sure those guys knew exactly what he has been doing. 

"Ooohhh!", cooed Leader Guy, his friends cackling. "Is the blond baby watching _porn_?"

"W- what?! No!!!", Tommy sputtered and turned red like a tomato which made the three others laugh even more. 

"No? Then what?" Leader Guy smirked, teasing the younger boy. 

Tommy flushed even more and looked down to the ground, swallowing hard. "Nothing."

Immediately, the laughing stopped. Tommy noticed Leader Guy came closer, now towering up menacingly directly in front of him. The older boy narrowed his eyes and glared down at Tommy.

"I asked you something."

Pressed flush against the wall, Tommy couldn't back out anymore. He barely dared to breathe and he was beginning to sweat from stress and fear. This was not how he imagined his first day as a freshman at high school to go. 

Suddenly Leader Guy angrily slammed his hand against the wall next to Tommy. "Now?" 

Tommy flinched. He was scared to answer, but he had to. 

"I was w-watching... uh... actually..." He closed his eyes, continuing in frightened whisper. "... Minecraft videos?"

Leader Guy made a step back and Tommy sighed with relief, opening his eyes again. 

"Minecraft videos, huh?", Leader Guy repeated mockingly, turning to his smirking friends. "Isn't he cute? The baby is watching _Minecraft videos_!" 

Tommy cringed at their laughs. He was embarrassed and angry and scared, but he could live with that. If they just made fun of him, he'd count himself lucky. But it seemed like Leader Guy had other plans, since he turned back to Tommy. 

"Only losers watch Minecraft videos. You wanna know what we do with losers?", he scoffed. 

"Yeah, show him!", one of his sidekicks cheered him on.

Frantically searching for a way out, Tommy tried to stall. "Uh... well, a-actually..."

An unexpected punch to the stomach interrupted him. The hit was too quick for him to dodge and pressed all air out of his lungs. Tommy doubled over with pain and gasped for air. His vision was blurry with tears and his pulse was beating in his ears, but he could still hear the bullies laughing at him. Leader Guy grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up. 

" _That's_ what we do with losers, kid.", he hissed and shoved him back against the wall. 

Tommy whimpered in pain as his head hit the wall and slumped against it, barely keeping himself upright. His entire body ached and he still had trouble breathing properly. And he was so, so scared what these guys would do to him.

Fortunately, it seemed like Leader Guy was done. He backed up a step, looking the young, sobbing boy over, before snorting in disgust. 

"Look at him, guys! Stupid loser." He turned around halfway, smiling back at Tommy sweetly. (Tommy wanted to throw up.) "We'll see you tomorrow, kid!" He shook his head, mumbling to himself: "Who even plays Minecraft anymore?"

"I do.", a new voice answered from behind the bullies. "And you won't see him tomorrow." 

Tommy sniffled and blinked his tears away, looking past the bullies who also perked up at the new voice. Unnoticed by everyone, a tall guy with glasses and dirty blond hair showed up behind them. He stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at the bullies. 

One of the sidekicks was the first one to regain from the surprise. 

"What do you want?", he spat, apparently reminding Leader Guy that he was (in fact) the leader. 

"Yeah, watcha want, Dave?", he asked with faked innocence. "I'm just having some fun with my good old friend over here." He gestured towards Tommy, who reflexively flinched away from the movement just to scold himself for it afterwards. He was acting like such a coward!

The new guy - Dave, apparently - rolled his eyes. 

"Please, spare me your bullshit, Flash. If you want fun, go to your girlfriend." He opened his eyes dramatically. "Oh, wait! Right, you don't have one anymore. Huh, too bad." 

Tommy couldn't help but giggle, while Flash was clenching his fists and practically fuming. It took a moment for him to be able to speak again, but then his voice was filled with fury. 

"You little shit, I'm gonna-" 

"No, you're not.", Dave interrupted him, not moving an inch as Flash made a step towards him, his sidekicks in tow. "You might beat me up, you might beat that poor boy up, but we both know who's gonna lose in the end." 

Flash stopped. 

"The principal won't be happy about you beating up some freshman - again. And who do you think he's gonna believe? The students representative or the always-in-trouble guy?"

Flash gaped at him in pure anger before he aprubtly turned around. 

"Whatever! You're not worth my time anyways. Come on, guys!" 

With that, he stomped off, his sidekicks following him after glaring at Dave for another second.

Tommy finally relaxed, leaving against the wall. His belly still hurt and he'd probably get a bruise and a bump on the head, but this could've gone much worse. A hand appeared in his field of vision. Surprised, he looked up to see Dave looking down at him with a sincere smile. Tommy smiled back and took his hand. The taller boy pulled him upright. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, thanks for saving me!"

Dave waved his hand dismissively. "Its fine, Flash is a jerk. I love bullying the bully. What's your name?" 

"I'm Tommy, nice to meet you!" Tommy beamed, putting out his hand. Dave laughed and shook it. 

"I'm Dave, nice to meet you, too. Are you new here?" 

Tommy nodded and let go of the older's hand. "Yes, I'm a freshman. My family moved here this summer. That's why I have the British accent, y'know?" 

"Welcome to America then, I guess. And the school.", Dave added. "It isnt actyally that bad, Flash just happened to pick you to bully. If he ever bothers you again, come to me.", he offered. "Speaking of, have you been assigned to a tutor yet?" 

Tommy shook his head. If he remembered his schedule for today correctly, that was supposed to happen after recess. 

"What's your last name, then?", Dave inquired.

"Innit, why?" Tommy inclined his head questioningly. 

Dave grinned. "Oh, sick! I'm a senior and a tutor, you see, and I'm gonna get freshmen with last names from H to M, so you're in my group.", he explained. 

Tommy lit up at that. "Oh, really? That's cool!"

At that moment, the bell rang, interrupting their conversation. Tommy quickly grabbed his stuff.

"Well, looks like I gotta go."

Dave nodded in agreement. "Me too. See you later, I guess. Stay away from Flash!" 

He smiled at Tommy and turned around. 

"Thank you again! See ya!", Tommy called after the senior before he ran back into the building, happily skipping down the hallway. Maybe high school wouldn't go all that badly after all.


End file.
